


Baby Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Karen and Kevin have some news...</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

"Babe...Babe... KEVIN!"

"Karen?"

Kevin follows the sound of Karen's grumbling and enters the bathroom, looking utterly bedraggled and sleepy. 

"What is it?"

Karen is silent, just handing him the test. His eyes instantly widen, then he smiles. 

"We..."

"Yes..."

"Oh my god."

Kevin is almost crying and Karen smiles as she cups his face in her hands, kissing him softly. 

"We're having a baby..."

"Jo will..."

"No. Not until we're sure..."

"Babe?"

Kevin moves instantly closer, his touch gentle as he wipes away a tear, then another. 

"I'm just... scared."

"Hey, don't be scared..."

His smile is soft even as he covers her stomach with the palm of his hand. 

"This baby... is a Clifton and a Hauer... it'll all be fine."

"How do you always do that?"

"I love you... anything is easy when it comes to making you smile."


End file.
